Five Things
by Crosseine
Summary: Lima hal... that's supposed to explain all
1. Chapter 1

Ini jelas2 FF ngaco yang asal minjem nama...wkwkwkwk....

Well, forgive me for the stupid story...but they're all making perfect sense to me.

**Five Things**

**That are no****t supposed to be doing in your first date**

**The fifth one is...**

Well... cerita ini terjadi saat Allen dan Kanda (actually, saia benar-benar tidak suka sama yang namanya yaoi... ga pengen juga bikin pair ini... tapi, apa mau dikata, ga ada pilihan lain) pergi untuk first date mereka di sebuah restoran. Hmm, just name the restoran 'whatsoever'. Oh, FYI, jelas-jelas disini Allen adalah perempuan; why, you know why.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Kanda pada Allen.

Allen nyengir, lalu seperti biasa; daftar pesenan super panjang sudah diucapkannya pada waitress yang cuman bisa bengong.

Makanan dateng, Allen makan.

Kanda makan.

Keduanya ngomong panjang lebar, ga ada ide tentang apa yang mereka omongin, yang jelas mereka ngobrol aja lha...

Udah lama, manager restoran rasanya pengen banget nimpuk mereka. Dalem hatinya, si manager bilang, _gilee... tu duaan, mau mpe kapan mereka disana? Udah berapa jam nie? Udah mau tutup nie restoran!!!_

And finally, entah bagaimana caranya, setelah Allen dan Kanda merasa terusir; mungkin dengan waitress yang sengaja ngebersihin meja mereka, atau mungkin karena ada yang sengaja ngepel disamping mereka, atau sengaja di tumpahin wine, atau sengaja di... apapun lah!!!

Intinya, Allen dan Kanda udah mau pulang.

Tinggal bayar.

Pas Allen juga bilang ke Kanda, "Kanda, makasih ya... udah di traktir!!!"

JEDGER!!!

Well, as a matter of fact...

Gentlemen are supposed to pay for the meal, sometime. Tapi ga harus tiba-tiba dan sejujur itu; harusnya, Allen pura-pura aja mau bayar makanannya sendiri, jadi kalo emang Kanda gentlemen, dia bakal nawarin untuk bayar buat Allen. Ingat, ini ga seharusnya terjadi di kencan pertama, atau, siap aja untuk broken-relationship dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan.

So, the tip is... do not order too much meal, so you dont have to pay a lot, except you really sure that HE will be covering up for you.

**Ok, the fo****urth one.**

Kejadiannya beda lagi. Dan well, ini terjadi pada Fou dan Bak Chan.

"Jadi mau nonton apa?" tanya Bak. Well, dari pertanyaan pertama aja udah salah, harusnya dia bilang, 'kalo kita nonton –nama film- aja, gimana?'

"Hm..." Fou mikir buat sesaat, "kaya'nya gue mau nonton –nama film- itu."

*gleck* Bak nelen ludah, bukan kenapa-kenapa sih, tapi dia ngasih saran lain ke temen kencannya itu, walau tetep pilihan lain yang salah, "kalo 'nyumun' aja gimana? Banyak yang suka sama film itu, kan?"

Fou geleng-geleng, "gue lagi pengen yang serius nieh... kalo ini aja gimana?"

Akhirnya, pilihan jatuh pada pilihan Fou. Jelas kenapa, kan? Cowo' ga boleh keliatan maksa, kecuali dengan sangat halus n malah bikin cewe'nya mikir dater-nya itu begitu perhatian ect.

Waktu selesai film, Bak keluar dengan wajah pucat.

Fou nanya, "kamu kenapa, yayang?"

"Enggak," tapi tiba-tiba... huek...huek!!!

"Eh, kenapa muntah? Kamu ga apa-apa, kan?"

"Enggak kok," jawab Bak, pura-pura kuat.

"Oh..." Fou ketipu dah.

Waktu di mobil pas pulang...

"Tapi tadi filmnya keren ya... si Hujan badannya bagus, pembunuhannya juga gile-gilean," komen Fou innocent.

"Oh," Bak acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi tadi harusnya kita beli pop-corn yang ukuran duoble super size, kan kurang tadi..."'

Bak keselek, "k... kurang?"

Fou ngangguk, "iya, soalnya, ngeliat adegan action kaya tadi bikin gue laper terus..."

"LAPER?" teriak Bak lebay, "yang ada juga harusnya enek. Darah dimana-mana, trus..."

"Ih, kamu takut, Bak?"

"Gue? Takut?" Bak in denial, "ga mungkin gue takut sama film."

"Oh," Fou cuman ber-oh ria, "trus Bak phobia apa?"

"Hmm... cuman sanguinphobia," jawab Bak santai.

Well, that's explained why Bak mpe muntah-muntah.

Intinya, ga banget kan, kalo di film yang harusnya si cowo' jadi penopang cewe'nya malah harus ketakutan karena ngeliat scene beradarah gitu... wkwkwk... ga banget dah.

So, the list should-not-watch-movie-at-first-date are...

Horror, kalo lu ngerasa si pasangan lu (atau lu; read, if you're a male) ga cukup berani.

Bloody action, kalo salah satu dari kalian sanguinphobia.

Action, kalo lu (kalo yang bacanya cowo') atau cowo lu ga sehebat n senekat bintang filmnya; a.k.a, cukup gila untuk loncat-loncatan n tembak-tembakan, n giles-gilesan kaya' di film.

Drama, especially kalo aktornya super duper hot-items.

Komedi, kalo ga mau ngeliat sisi ilfil pasangan kalian waktu lagi ketawa sampe snork-snork.

Sci-fi, kalo lu ga mau keliatan bodoh.

N sejenis film yang memerlukan begitu banyak imajinasi, seperti 2102 atau apapun lah... itu bakal bikin perdebatan panjang; karena perbedaan pendapat.

Jadi... core of the core is... kalo bisa jangan nonton untuk first date, itu akan jadi awal yang tidak begitu baik; ya... kecuali kalau kalian mau nonton film yang layarnya komplitli item, maybe that'd be better.

**Hal ketiga.**

"Ya udah... udah lama juga sih, Rhode ga ke kebun binatang," ucap Rhode manja pada Wisely. Ga ngerti juga kenapa bisa muncul pair ini.

"Oke!" sambut Wisely, lalu langsung kontan tancap gas mobil BMWnya. Inget, BMW, bukan BMX; kalo BMX, gile, cape bawanya.

Sesampenya di kebun binatang, setelah beli karcis, n udah mulai perjalanan panjang ngelilingin kebun binatang...

Mereka ngeliat elang.

Ceritanya Wisely pengen ngegombal, "Rhode... matamu begitu tajam, seperti mata elang yang begitu indah itu. Aku pun tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan matamu itu."

Rhode cuman tersenyum, tersipu malu.

Ngeliat singa.

Giliran Rhode balas memuji, "Wise, kamu itu kuat banget, gagah kaya singa itu."

Wisely cuman nyengir, dalam hati bangga.

Mereka ngeliat koala.

"Rhode, kamu liat koala itu... kaya kamu, begitu lembut.

Mereka ngeliat kuda.

"Wisely, kamu kaya kuda... larinya cepet, cocok jadi pemain bola."

Masih tersipu... yah... bisa dibayangin gimana keduanya jadi tukang gombal, kan?

"Ih... lucunya... seperti kamu, lho..." ucap Wisely waktu melihat monyet.

"Hah?" Rhode kaget, "Lucu?!"

"Eh... bukan gitu... jangan tersinggung dong... hmm... hmm..."

"Iya, Rhode emang lucu. Kenapa?" bantai Rhode, "trus emang Wisely gaa nyadar kalo Wisely itu kaya musang? (weasel, in english)"

"Eh..." Wisely kaget, cuman bisa ngelus dada.

Trus...

Mereka ngelanjutin perjalanan dan ngeliat gagak.

"Wah, gagak..." Wisely terpana.

"Kenapa, mau bilang kaya Rhode lagi? Sama-sama item?"

"I... iya..."

"Dasar weasel!"

Berakhir dengan Rhode yang jalan pergi menjauh gitu aja...

Ya, Rhode kan anak orang kaya, jadi tinggal nelpon supir buat jemput.

Ya... gitu deh. Kira-kira, ngerti kenapa, kan?

**Yang kedua. Ini cukup parah.**

Berhubung akhir bulan, jadi mau kencan pertama yang kesannya bertanggung jawab. Tapi, alasan sebenarnya sih...cuman memikirkan kantong aja, kan?

This happened to the pair of Lavi n Lenalee.

"Ha... halo, Komui-san."

Komuis' killing instinct, increased by 10%.

Lenalee keluar dari kamarnya, menggandeng tangan si rambut merah pecicilan itu, dan keduanya duduk diberanda.

Komui merencanakan sesuatu.

"Jadi... Lenalee... maaf ya... kalau kita..."

"Oh, ga apa-apa, kok, Lavi. Lenalee juga ga tenang ninggalin Nii-san sendirian. Tahu, kan?"

"Oh, baguslah kalau gitu..."

Komui's killing instinct, inrease by 20%. Total 40%, at 1st place, it had been 10% already.

"Lalu..." Lavi mulai sisi gombalnya, tangannya ke pundak Lenalee.

Komui's killing instinct, increased 30%.

Lavi mulai manyun, Lenalee juga ikut-ikuatan manyun. Mereka makin mendekat...

Komui's killing instinct, increased by 30%.

"Lenalee..."

"Lavi..."

"KOMURIN!!!" ini menghancurkan suasana bertanggung jawab dan hemat yang ada. Ga nyambung lagi...emang ada orang pacaran jadi tigaan.

Besoknya, Lavi tidak lagi boleh masuk ke rumah Lenalee. Dan Lenalee cuman bisa berteriak, "aku benci Nii-san!" alasannya jelas, kan? Lenalee ga boleh keluar rumah, apa lagi nemuin bocah pecicilan itu lagi.

Besoknya, Lavi juga ga bisa kemana-mana, toh badannya udah babak-belur. Lenalee juga ga bisa kemana-mana, karena matanya bengkak n bikin dia ga keren lagi.

Komui... menangis karena banyak hal. Satu, dibenci adik kesayangannya. Dua, merasa gagal menjaga adiknya. Tiga, rusaknya Komurin karena dibantai Lenalee n Lavi.

Sekarang, ngerti lah ya... kenapa sangat ga direkomendasikan 1st date di rumah cewe'nya. Esp, kalo si cewe punya sodara (sista or brother) yang sis-con. Sangat tidak diharapkan n sangat menyedihkan.

**YANG PERTAMA!!!** (esp, kalo punya cowo' atau kalo kamu cowo' dengan tampang yang sedikit tua.)

Rencana ga usah jadi terlalu romantis, menyedihkan akhirnya.

Hm... gimana tentang kencan pertama di taman? So sweet banget, ya???

Tapi itu terlarang.

Alasannya... we'll make it simple.

Cross lagi duduk di taman bareng pacar barunya, Maria.

"Mau ice-cream, ga?" tanya Cross, tetep aja womanizer.

Maria ngangguk malu-malu kucing.

Cross pergi sesaat.

Maria melihat anak-anak kecil yang lagi asyik maen di taman itu.

Cross balik, ngelirik Maria.

Udah deket, tinggal empat meteran; seorang anak kecil mendekati Cross dan berujar, "daddy!"

"Hah?" Cross juga kaget sendiri.

Maria memandang Cross dengan tatapan lucu.

"Gue bukan bokap elu!" teriak Cross kaget.

Maria tertawa.

"Bener, dia bukan anak gue?!" Cross memberi penjelasan.

"Oh," Maria menjawab atau lebih tepatnya merespon, singkat.

"No! You are my Daddy!" teriak si anak itu lagi.

Ini udah ga lucu, dan Maria tahu itu.

"Kenapa?!" Cross teriak lagi.

"Mom's said, my daddy's hair was red, it's just like yours!"

"Cross, bener?" tanya Maria.

Cross ngegeleng-geleng.

"Daddy!!!!" si anak kecil maksa.

Maria mendekat, tanpa mau mendengar kata apapun lagi, dia melandaskan sebuah telapak merah di pipi Cross dan berlalu begitu saja.

Ibu anak kecil itu kemudian datang, setelah Maria pergi tentu saja.

Ibu itu berkata pada anaknya, "baby... ayahmu memang rambutnya merah, tapi itu dulu...sekarang kan sudah di cat hitam. His hair **is **black now."

Cross cuman bisa bengong, meratapi karma yang dialami karena sudah jadi womanizer.

Intinya, kenapa ga boleh kencan pertama di taman, itu jelas, kan?

Well, kecuali kamu ga keberatan dengan tamparan dan putus di kencan pertama yang supposed to be perfect...gitu dah...

* * *

**will you please review?**

**And i promised i'd make more ridiculous chaps...**


	2. Hicthhike

**Five Things**

**As The Motive People Like Hicthhiking Better Than Driving**

**The fifth one is...**

Lavi waktu masih SMP... sedihnya, ternyata Lavi pernah SMP juga... kenapa SMA-nya ngaco gitu ya??? SMPnya yang ngaco, atau emang dasarnya aja Lavi itu ngaco?

"Lavi... ntar kalo udah deket tereaknya tarik ya..." ucar Book Man, kakek Lavi, padanya.

Ok, mereka berdua naek angkot, entah kenapa... pokoknya naek angkot ajalah. Kan ga mungkin anak SMP kelas satu disuruh ngendarain motor apa lagi mobil, n lebih ga mungkin Book Man yang udah tua yang disuruh ngebonceng Lavi, kan?

Hm... emang kejadian ini aja yang cepet... ga salah kok... pantes aja bagian ini pendek.

Udah deket, refleks, Lavi bilang, "TARIK!!!"

Sopir angkot ngeberentiin angkotnya.

Semua mata -secara angkotnya penuh-, memandang Lavi.

Lavi juga baru nyadar... dia salah ngomong, ga ngerti juga kenapa.

Padahal maksud kata-kata Book Man tadi, _nti kalo udah deket bilang 'kiri'-nya _(kalo mau berenti bilangnya 'kiri', kan...)_ agak keras (_dalam bahasa Sunda, maklum... orang Bandung ceritanya, arti 'tarik' bisa 'pull' bisa juga 'louder')_ ya..._

Wah... Lavi yang malang masih menjadi bahan ketawaan sampe sekarang... gara-gara kejadian ini...

Padahal, sekarang Lavi udah kelas 3SMP lho... udah mau SMA malah...

**The Fourth.**

This is one main reason, kenapa Reever ga mau bawa motor lagi. Dia lebih milih ngangkot, atau dibonceng kalo emang mepet banget waktunya, atau pilihan terakhir bawa mobil kalo butuh-butuh banget.

Reever kelamaan pacaran sama cewe'nya. Entah kenapa, sempet-sempetnya dia pacaran sebelum mulai ngeles... maklum, lesnya sore gitu... barengan sama manusia-manusia gajhe setaraf NAC lagi... oche, Reever emang guru yang mengalami nasib naas disini... Reever emang bukan mau ngeles, tapi tepatnya ngelesin anak-anak ngaco, sebenernya, dia cuman ngegantiin Cross yang tiba-tiba nelepon sekitar 15' sebelum jam les mulai, bilang, "Reev, lu gantiin gue ngelesin hari ini ya... wajib! Gue mau nganterin cewe' gue dulu ke RS, sakit jiwa katanya dia... oche dah, tengkyu!"

Tanpa sempat menjawab, Cross udah mutusin sambungan call-nya.

Tinggalah Reever dengan SMS dari RN (hanya inisial, kalau namanya ketahuan, masa depannya akan terancam), salah satu dari empat murid Cross yang maunya jadi murid Reever; ya iyalah... maunya jadi murid Reever, secara Reever ga marah-marah kalo muridnya ga ngerti, n Reever ngajarin English-nya jelas gitu... lah Cross, cuman bisa ngajar Fisika doang, suruh ngajar English, malah ngaco dia.

_Senangny... les hri ini ma K' Reever; jgn telat ya, K. Bsk da __ujian Eng sih... XIE2_

"Udah, pergi aja..." kata pacarnya yang emang sangat terkenal dengan perhatiannya itu... ember, sampe Cross (and mungkin Olivia) iri banget sama perhatian yang dikasih pacarnya; maunya, mereka juga punya pacar yang perhatian kaya gitu...

Okey, contoh perhatiannya adalah... waktu Reever sakit, cewe'nya bela-belain sampe nginep di rumah Reever –yang lagi ditinggalin sama orang tuanya- hanya untuk ngurusin Reever, katanya, takut kenapa-napa kalo ditinggalin. Coba kalo Cross yang sakit, Olivia masih aja sempet bilang, "hah? Kamu bisa sakit juga?" n kalo Olivia yang sakit, Cross biasanya cuman comment, "sedihnya, ga jadi pergi dong besok/lusa. Gagal deh, mau maen..."

Enough! Cukup dengan perbandingannya.

Lanjut ke main topic, Reever ngebut dengan motornya ke rumah RN.

Ditengah jalan, ternyata kenyataan tidak seindah yang Reever bayangkan. Sebuah motor matic sial menabraknya dan mereka (Reever dan pengemudi motor matic itu) jatuh.

Perempuan yang ngaco yang bawa motor matic itu minta maaf; emang jelas dia yang salah sih...

Reever yang baek n sopan cuman bilang, "oh, gapapa kok... kamu juga ga apa-apa, kan?"

"Eh... he-eh..." ucapnya sambil nunduk. Terus... mukanya keliatan merah gitu...

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika keduanya udah siap mau jalan; sekali lagi si perempuan aneh itu ngomong, "eh, Kak... hm... kakak baek sih... tapi... tapi... tapi, bisa ga kalo retsleting celananya di naikin... 'kan malu diliatin gitu..."

_EH?!_ Reever cuman bisa bengong; ngerasa nyesel make baju yang agak-agak atau emang ngatung.

"Pantes aja mukanya langsung merah abis ngejawab pertanyaan gue tadi," ucap Reever waktu cerita nie kejadian ke Cross dan teman-temannya yang laen, "tapi... sejak kapan, ya, resleting celana gue turun gitu?"

Yah... tinggalah satu misteri yang sampe sekarang ga pernah terungkapkan...

Reever, ucapan nih dari Cross n Olivia...

_No Woman, No Cry..._

_No Money, NoDong..._

_No Retsleting, NoNgol dong..._

**And The Third One**

Komui...

Komui... kamu itu pinter banget... mungkin, sangking pinternya, kamu sampe lupa bahwa kamu itu manusia juga.

Ingatlah Komui, kamu itu manusia... kamu manusia, bukan robot! Kamu manusia yang tidak hanya hidup dengan kerja dan rumus-rumus saja! Kamu perlu hidup sebagai manusia!

Aduh Komui... kalau begini ceritanya... sedih sekali hidupmu...

Cari hidupmu!!!

eH...eM... cukup dengan melancholisnya...

Kita mulai ceritanya...

"Lho, mobil gue ilang!" teriak Komui pada kedua teman yang sama ngaconya begitu dia keluar dari dalam Mall dan kearah parkiran.

Kedua temannya juga bingung, maklum... kalo Johny karena emang ga ngeliat mobil Komui. Beda lagi Olivia... (kali ini dia ga bareng Cross loh... ya iyalah... emang mereka harus beduaan terus apa?) dia cuman bingung karena ngerasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, intinya keduanya bingung.

"Eh, mobil gue mana?!" teriaknya lagi, ga lebay ah... wajar kok, emang mobil yang ilang, kalo reaksinya baru segitu, masih wajar... kelewat wajar malah (wajar dibaca tenang).

"Iya, Komui, mobil lu mana?" tanya Johny.

"Makanya gue nanya!" pekik Komui bengong alias setres gajhe –atau mungkin sebenernya jelas, secara mobil dia ilang- dia.

"Liph, panggilin satpam," perintah Komui ngasal.

Oche dah... Olivia yang ngerti keadaan, kali ini dia ga nolak disuruh-suruh kaya gitu...

Beberapa saat kemudian, satpam dan Olivia datang mendekati mereka.

"Mobil kamu apa?" tanya si Satpam tegas.

"Range-Hover item." Jawab Komui ga kalah cepet.

"Hm... nomornya?"

Tiba-tiba...

"Ih, bunyi apa itu? Serem gila!!!" teriak Komui gajhe, udah lupa dia, mobilnya ilang.

"Bunyi HP kamu kali, Komui!" bentak Olivia yang BeTe sama tingkah aneh Komui yang ga pada tempatnya.

"Oh, bener juga ya..." ucap Komui, lalu, "Hallo?"

Ga kedengeran...

"Lenalee..." seperti biasa, Komui yang sis-con.

Loud-speak, gara-gara ga kedengeran.

"Nii-san! Cepetan dong! Gue mau pake mobil nih!" Lenalee udah mulai kesel kayanya, "masih lama ga lu?"

"Eh..." Komui stunned, "make mobil gue? Mobil lu kemana?"

Giliran Lenalee sewot, "gimana sih Komui-nii-san, kan lu minjem mobil gue tadi siang gara-gara mobil lu lagi di bengkel!"

"Eh..." Komui melirik kunci di tangannya, nyadar, gantungan kuncinya beda sama yang dia, kuncinya juga beda, "bener juga ya... Len, gue disconnect dulu ya... ada yang penting nieh..."

Komui matiin sambungan.

Dia nyengir, lucu... minjem mobil aja lupa dia. Dia mencet kunci mobilnya, Jazz Pink dibelakangnya bunyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah sadar bahwa tidak ada mobil apapun yang hilang, satpam itu mulai keliatan nahan ketawa.

"Tuh, kan... perasaan gue juga ya, ada mobil yang gue kenal tadi... ga nyadar aja itu mobil adek lu yang lu pinjem..." ucap Olivia udah siap ngakak.

Satpam cuman bisa comment, "Mas, kalo udah ga mau mobilnya, saya juga ga nolak kalo dikasih..."

Dan hari yang memalukan itu berakhir juga tanpa masalah atau kehilangan apapun.

**Second One!!!**

Lenalee mau ngampus...ok, jangan tanya kenapa. Intinya, Lenalee mau ngampus, ada kuliah pengganti, coz kuliah waktu itu dosennya ga dateng. Hari itu hari Sabtu, oche dah...emang ga elit banget kenapa hari Sabtu malah kudu kuliah...sedihnya...Tapi, berhubung jatah mabal udah dipake tiga-tiganya, mau ga mau Lenalee wajib ngampus.

Dengan mobilnya, dia berangkat ke kampus, asumsikan perjalanan normal cuman ngabisin waktu max. 45', tapi, berhubung itu hari Sabtu, well, macetlah kota DungBan karena mobil-mobil JK-T menuh-menuhin jalan raya. Kuliah pengganti jam 1pm, sekarang 12.50pm, dan masih macet plus masih jauh banget.

Lenalee buka HP blueberry flip-nya, nelpon temennya, (katakanlah Olivia; _Cro-chan! Olivia-mu, dia salah fic!!!_ –Tenkou. _Sewot lu! Gue/saia yang nulis ni FF _–Crosseine)... ehm...oche, sampe dimana tadi...

Oh, ya, Lenalee nelpon Olive, "Liph, dosennya udah nyampe belon?"

"Hah?!" Olivia nampak kaget banget, "emang lu dimana? Si PaDos kan ga pernah telat!"

"Gilee ni jalan, macet!!!"

"Gara-gara mobil JK-T tuh..."

"Huuh..."

"Ah, udah, kenapa jadi ngomongin mobil JK-T sih?"

"Lu mau ngulang nie MK semester depan? E-moh, kan?"

"Trus? Gue harus gimana dong?"

"Lu masih jauh banget?" tanya Olivia mulai ngaco otaknya.

Lenalee mikir, "enggak juga sih. Kalo pake Dark Boots lari paling cuman 2'-tan..."

"Nah! Gitu aja, lari aja!"

Tut... tut... tut...

Sambungan putus.

Dua menit kemudian, Lenalee muncul di pintu kelas. Dosen udah masuk kelas sih... tapi berhubung belum jam 1.00pm, jadi belum bisa mulai kuliahan.

_Hoki!!!_Pikir Lenalee.

Kuliah yang membosankan berakhir... tentu saja, setelah MK itu selesai, anak-anak yang udah pada ngantuk itu langsung cenghar alias semangat lagi.

Pulangnya, Olivia nemenin Lenalee ke mobilnya.

Tapi... betapa kagetnya mereka ketika sampai ke tempat Lenalee meninggalkan mobilnya, itu mobil udah ga ada disana.

"Lu yakin lu ninggalin disini?" tanya Olivia, oke, author ngaku, Olivia di ni cerita OOC banget... biasanya ngomongnya 'kamu-saya', kan? Lenalee-nya juga ga kalah OOC, perasaan Lenalee ga gini banget deh... udah ah, peduli amat!

"Ya, iyalah... lu pikir gue dodol apa?"

"Bisi we, ternyata lu ninggalin mobil dirumah... kaya kaka' lu!" bantah Olivia.

"Sial lu!"

Trus, usut punya usut...

Polisi dateng, "oh, jadi itu mobil Jazz pink tadi punya kamu?"

"Iya, Pak," jawab Lenalee santai.

"Oke deh, kalo gitu, sekarang kamu ikut saya ke kantor polisi, kamu harus ngurusin kartu tilang kamu. Masa' parkir mobil di samping tanda dilarang parkir..."

Olivia ceritanya mau ngebela Lenalee, dengan berkata, "tapi Pak, tadi itu bukan parkir, tadi itu cuman STOP. Kan larangannya dilarang parkir, bukan dilarang stop..."

"Oh, gitu ya..." ujar si Polisi, "oke dah... pokoknya kamu ikut aja dulu ke kantor polisi..."

_TIDAK!!!_ Batin Lenalee, lalu dia berkata, "Pak, kalo aku bayar aja, bisa ga?"

"Eh, mau nyoba nyuap polisi lagi ni anak... pokoknya kamu ikut ke kantor polisi. Titik!"

"Bukan 'koma' ya, Pak?"

Clek... polisinya pergi, sambil bawa Lenalee yang serasa baru di borgol.

**And The Award Goes To...**

Ok, Crosseine ga ada disini, kan?

Yoi, aman deh!

E...hem, ok, jadi buat yang peringkat ke satu... Olivia yang bakal ngegantiin Crosseine cerita; Crosseine lagi sibuk ngerangkum bahan presentasi besok sih...

Ya... senangnya, akhirnya ada Olivia POV.

N no comment please... kan lebih ngegigit kalo Olivia yang ceritain kisahnya sendiri. Kan saya yang ngejalanin, jadi saya yang cerita, gapapa lah ya...

Hm... Olive pulang kampus, jalanan macet, jadi dibelokin jalannya... sial, wajib muter nieh...

Udah deh, stop complainnya...

Begitu selese bagian macetnya, inget ya... Olivia naek motor, coz Cross ga ada buat ngejemput Olive, n ga ada juga yang rela mobilnya ancur sama Olive, mengingat sudah berapa banyak mobil yang Olive korbankan untuk latihan yang ga berhasil-berhasil; ok, bagian macet selese, tinggal lampu merah, Olive udah paling depan.

Lampu merah berubah jadi ijo. Olive langsung ngerasa jadi Valentino Rossi yang tukang ngebut itu, saya langsung tancap gas. Yay! Olive memimpin dengan sangat jauh... tiba-tiba...

Polisi nyuruh Olive berenti... saya pikir yang disuruh berenti itu mobil item yang kebetulan baru turun ke jalan raya setelah parkir tadi. Ya, Olive ga meduliin...

Tapi, si polisi lain malah ngelambaiin tangannya, kali ini saya yakin, saya yang disuruh berenti. Olive berenti deh...

"Ke pinggir... ke pinggir..." ujar salah satu polisi.

Ya, saya minggir dong.

Gileee... masa saya ketawan ngebut sih? Padahal, udah dari jauh saya melanin motor lho...

Hm... emang selain ngebut saya salah apa ya? Perasaan, helm udah pake, SIM n STNK juga bawa. Motor, bener kok... trus, apa ya? Masa gara-gara spion yang cuman sebelah? Mungkin gitu sampe di tilang karen spion cuman satu?

Wah, Olive bingung nieh...

"Mau kemana?" tanya si Polisi yang sekarang udah berdiri disamping Olive.

"Pulang, Pak," jawabku se-innocent mungkin. Sial, masa kena tilang sih?!

"Oh, pulang..."

Ngerasa helm bikin panas, Olive ngelepas helm.

"Kenapa, Pak?" tanya Olive santai.

"Masih kecil, udah bawa motor... kamu umur berapa?" tanya si Polisi itu lagi.

"Hah?!" kali ini Olive beneran kaget, ga nyangka banget. Nada sedikit masih shock, nada tinggi, "delapan belas, Pak."

"Hah?" giliran si Polisi yang cengok, "bukan lima belas?"

"Bapak perlu kartu mahasiswa, KTP, sama SIM saya?"

Olivia ngeluarin ketiga kartu itu, polisi ngeliat.

Polisi cuman bisa bengong, ngembaliin tu kartu-kartu, n bilang, "oh, iya... iya... kamu bisa jalan sekarang..."

"Ok."

"Duh... habis Baby Face sih..."

Saya langsung lanjutin jalan, tapi dalem hati saya masih mikir, _apa harus seneng karena dibilang Babby-Face –ga pernah ada yang bilang gitu loh... atau malah harus sedih karena nyaris di tilang karena polisinya salah umur?_

* * *

**"Olivia!!! Kamu kok exist banget di chapter ini?!" Crossiene marah-marah, semua orang juga marah-marah tuh.**

**"Peduli ah! Suka-suka dong!" Olivia membela diri.**

**"Ga boleh! Kamu itu chara dari DGMS, nyadar dong!"**

**"Salah yeee.... saia kan Chara asli dari Fairy Tale... lagi bikin side story-nya lho..."**

**_EH?!_ Crosseine mulai mojok, "siapa bilang, Syen Lee –author gajhe-nya aja bilang kalo kamu itu cuman suporter chara doang!!!"**

**"Eh, ga bisa gitu dong... gini-gini juga, kalo ga ada saia, Fey ga bakal ketemu sama Sinclaire, apa lagi sama Aiken!"**

**"Ih, padahal kamu nyedihin banget tahu di Fairy Tale..."**

**"Peduli ah! Udah lupa!"**

**_Ih, kok bisa santai banget dia, abis mabok lu? _"Ok, back to the topic, ngapain kamu exist disini?"**

**"Ya, terserah saia!" Olivia tetep ngaco.**

**"Iiih.... kamu tuh ya..."**

**"Nyadar ga sih..."**

**"Nyadar apa?" Crosseine masuk perangkap.**

**"Kan kamu yang ngasal masukin saia ke FF DGM, alesannya, Sinclaire yang ga bisa saia miliki itu agak-agak atau emang mirip sama Cross –yang juga agak-agak mirip atau malah mirip banget sama si manusia ketan itu..."**

**_Clep!_**

**_Help!!! Crosseine kepanah... sekarang dia udah berdarah-darah!!! Cepetan bawa dia ke rumah sakit!!!_**

**"RSJ kali," timpal Olivia yang ga nyadar kalo dia yang bikin Crosseine sekarat.**

**Rumusnya:**

**Crosseine vs. Olivia (dalam berdebat)**

**Siapapun yang menang... dunia kacau...**

**"Cross, help me!" tereak Crosseine, maksa; Cross juga udah pegi kalee...**

**"Cross itu punya saia!"**

**_Ini lagi, sekarang maksain kalo Cross jadi punya dia!_**

**"Trus mau kamu kemanain Sinclaire?!" bantai Crosseine.**

**"Kemana ya? Ah, peduli... toh dia juga ga bakal jadi punya saia...."**

**Ngaco!!!**

* * *

**Oche dah... seperti biasa, setelah membaca hal-hal ngaco gajhe ini...saia minta reviewannya ya...XIE2...**


End file.
